Loveless
by eric clutter
Summary: Que s'est-il passé quand Shinjo a amené Toru sur le toit dans l'épisode 1 du drama ? Dédicace au commentaire anonyme de la personne nommée Rookies.


**Les personnages me m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est chantée par Yamashita Tomohisa du groupe News.**

_Sans amour_

J'ouvre la porte qui donne sur le toit et j'entre en te tenant par le bras pour ensuite te jeter par terre en te fusillant du regard.

_Mou nantonaku wakatteru kimi ga utsumuku wake wo, wakare wo kiridasezu ni irunda yo ne. _

_D'une certaine façon j'ai déjà compris la raison pour laquelle tu baissais les yeux, c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à prononcer les mots « c'est fini. » _

A cause de ce foutu prof, tout mes amis m'ont trahi les uns après les autres.

_Ore mo mi ochita kage wa yorisotte kasanaru noni, futari no omoi wa ima hanarete yuku. _

_Nos ombres sur la route se rapprochent et semblent se chevaucher, mais nos souvenirs continuent de s'estomper maintenant._

Il y a une personne dont la trahison me fait souffrir plus que les autres. Ce sentiment que je ressens est différent de celui que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de mes autres camarades qui m'ont lâché tout comme toi.

_Chigau koi ni deatte shimata kimi wo, tsunagi tomeru kotoba mo mitsukaranai. _

_Tu as dû trouver un autre amour, je ne trouve pas de mots pour te garder près de moi._

Rejouer au baseball ? Mikoshiba, es-tu vraiment sérieux à ce sujet ?

_Sayonara nante owari da nante, uso da to itte sore demo. _

_Disons-nous adieu, que c'est la fin, même si c'est un mensonge._

Je te frappe, encore et encore, ton corps jonche le sol mais je n'arrête pas de te tabasser. Qu'importe tes plaintes ou tes cris, je ne parviens plus à me contrôler. J'ai besoin de cogner, cogner, cogner, COGNER !

_Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru bokura wa tannin ni naru._

_Nos mains se refroidissent alors que nous nous éloignons, nous allons devenir des étrangers._

Après avoir ouvert ta veste, je déchire le devant de ta chemise en arrachant quelques boutons. Cela me dévoile ce torse que je connais si bien et qui a su me faire frémir de plaisir tant de fois par le passé. Oui, je vais te violer... Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas de MA FAUTE !

_Gomen ne nante mou nakanaide, dakishimete shimau kara. _

_Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, parce que je pourrais t'enlacer de nouveau._

Je pleure, mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je suis en colère non en rage ! Je laisse ma langue défiler sur ton corps frêle qui toutefois prend du muscle avec les années. Malgré mon état d'agressivité dont l'ampleur est indéfinissable, j'arrive à ressentir un tant soit peu de plaisir en te touchant. Il ne faut pas croire que je vais te baiser contre ton gré juste pour le sexe. J'ai seulement... seulement... besoin... j'ai seulement besoin de la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien. Peu importe si tu n'es pas d'accord pour coucher avec moi maintenant, je me passe de ton accord. Je poursuis le tracé du corps de mon cher et tendre avec ma langue. Ta peau est délicieuse, elle semble si douce. Je la caresse de mes mains sans pour autant stopper mon avancée. Ma bouche, ma langue ou mes mains, j'use de ces différentes choses. Je te mords différents endroits de ta peau afin de la marquer par de nombreux suçons. Tes tétons, je les suce chacun leur tour comme si il s'agit d'une friandise ou d'un bonbon.

« Arr... arrêtes... Shinjo-san...

- TA GUEULE ! »

En dépit de la douleur que tu éprouves, tu ne peux t'empêcher de gémir plus ou moins fort sous mes attouchements.

_Kasaneta omoide ga itami ni kawaru sono mae ni, hora saigo wa egao de say goodbye... _

_Tous les souvenirs qui se sont accumulés avant que cela ne soit plus douloureux, donnons-nous notre dernier sourire et disons-nous adieu._

On était si bien tous ensemble avant qu'« il » n'arrive. KAWATO ! C'est à cause de lui que tout a changé... depuis sa venue dans notre lycée... SALAUD... je le tuerai !

_Hitori demo heiki dayo to hajimete uso wo tsuita, kimi no namida wo tomeru sube ga hoshikute. _

_J'irais bien mieux moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je mens, en espérant que cela arrêtera tes larmes._

Je glisse sa main dans le pantalon de mon bien-aimé après l'avoir rapidement déboutonné. J'accède ainsi à son bas-ventre que je masse en tournant ma langue autour de mes lèvres. La tristesse et le désarroi qui m'habitent ont rendu mon esprit complètement flou. Mon regard est perdu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Mikoshiba est très affaibli par les coups violents que je lui ai donné et est à la limite de perdre conscience mais il parvient à rester éveillé. Il gigote un peu dans tous les sens, voulant sûrement que je me calme. Il ne veut pas que je couche avec lui dans l'état émotionnel que je traverse en ce moment. Malheureusement, je suis plus fort que lui et en plus, malgré la situation, je constate qu'il arrive encore à apprécier le fait d'être touché par moi. Je masturbe encore son sexe en pensant que je l'aime profondément tout en arborant un sourire complaisant. Je crois être en proie à un plaisir que moi seul peut comprendre, j'ai réellement perdu l'esprit. Je cherche à embrasser mon compagnon sauf que celui-ci écarte la tête à plusieurs reprises. A cause de ça, ma colère tantôt enfoui refait surface et je cesse donc par la même occasion mes gestes de friction.

« Embrasses-moi... embrasses-moi... embrasses-moi... PUTAIN EMBRASSES-MOI... MIKOSHIBAAA... »

Je tombe à genoux par terre et cogne violemment mes poings sur le sol en ne cessant de pleurer.

« S'il te plaît... embrasses-moi... »

_Hontou ni daiji data hontou wa hanashitakunai, ikirarenai omoi komiageru kedo. _

_C'est vraiment important, je ne veux pas le dire pour l'instant, même si cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance._

« Pourquoi... pourquoi toi... pourquoi est-ce que toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, MERDDDDEEEEE !

- Sh-Shin... Shinjo-san je... je ne... je... je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose... »

_Sono shiawase dare yori negatteru kara, tsuyogari demo « arigato » to tsutaetai. _

_J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur, même si je fais semblant d'être fort, je tiens à te dire : « Merci beaucoup. »_

« Je veux que l'on redevienne la classe qui aimait tant le baseball avant cet... cet incident. Je veux... changer ! »

Trop, trop, trop... trop c'est beaucoup, beaucoup TROP ! Je suis au bord de l'implosion si ce n'est pas déjà atteint depuis longtemps.

« Raaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! »

_Sayonara date koukai date, futari deaeta akashi._

_Même si nous devons nous dire adieu, même si nous avons des regrets, c'est la preuve que nous étions autrefois ensemble._

J'ai craqué, explosé... le point de non-retour est atteint. Je mets mes mains sur mon front avant d'empoigner plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux. Je les tire tellement fort que j'en perds quelques-unes. Mes larmes ne cessent toujours pas de couler alors que ma colère et mon désespoir ont atteint leur paroxysme. J'ai le regard perdu dans le vide et, je sens une main effleurer la joue.

« Shinjo... Shinjo-san...

- To... ru ? »

_Kimi to dakara sou omoeru, kakegaenai sonzai._

_C'est à cause de toi, que nos souvenirs ne peuvent être changés._

Te voir me réconforter me... oui, je suppose que ça me fait plaisir. Tu me fixes avec ton regard triste et compatissant... je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je pose mes mains sur tes épaules et tu tombes sur le dos pas terre. Je baisse ton pantalon ainsi que ton caleçon en deux secondes et je te prends sans même t'avoir préparé, je m'en fous complètement ! Tu cris non, tu hurles en me sentant m'introduire en toi et tu pleures. Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Tu t'es retenu de pleurer tout ce temps ?

_Wasureru you ni mune ni shimau yo tomo ni kizanda kisetsu._

_Je vais tout oublier, rangeons-les dans notre cœur, les raisons que nous avons bâti ensemble. _

Tu te crispes sous mes coups de rein. Le simple fait de t'avoir pénétré m'arrache un rictus d'amusement. J'ai envie de baiser à fond, de te défoncer à FOND ! Je te tiens les jambes en te les écartant, tu n'arrives plus à te défendre contre moi car tu es trop affaibli pour y arriver. Je respire un grand coup et j'entame des va-et-vient. Lent au début, leur vitesse s'accroit progressivement au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce au plus profond de toi. Mon cœur a des palpitations et je pousse des gémissements rauques tout en caressant tes cheveux noirs comme la nuit. J'amène ma main près de ta joue que je chatouille tout comme tes lèvres par la suite, où j'en trace le contour. Je m'approche de ton visage, tu ne peux plus m'échapper Toru.

_Atarashii mirai e isogu kimi no sono senaka ni, sou saigo wa egao de say goodbye... _

_Passons à un nouvel avenir en toute hâte, derrière ton dos, accompagné d'un dernier sourire, je te dirai adieu..._

Mes lèvres s'emparent des tiennes. Un baiser d'une faible ampleur mais qui s'empresse de devenir torride, chaud comme la braise. C'est bon... si bon... tellement bon... trop bon... je sens mon corps brûler de l'intérieur. On mélange nos langues même si je suis surtout celui qui cherche à approfondir ce contact car toi, tu cherches à le fuir mais je t'en empêche. Tes lèvres sont douces, comme je les aime et ta langue est délicieuse. Je te prends dans mes bras pour t'avoir contre mon torse et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à venir. Mes allées et venues commencent à perdre de leur vitesse. J'effleure une dernière fois tes lèvres d'un simple baiser et je me retire et je jouis sur ton torse en laissant échapper un long soupir d'extase.

_Sayonara nante owari da nante, uso da to itte sore demo. _

_Disons-nous adieu, comme c'est la fin, même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge._

C'est fini, je me suis suffisamment défoulé. Tu m'as trahi Mikoshiba et je t'ai donc puni en conséquence. Tu es pourtant celui que j'aime, plus que quiconque. Je retiens mes larmes qui ont bien trop coulés depuis que je t'ai agressé et je m'approche de toi.

_Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru bokura wa tannin ni naru._

_Nos mains se refroidissent alors que nous nous éloignons nous allons devenir des étrangers._

Je lèche les perles salées au coin de tes joues puis je commence à te rhabiller correctement tout en essuyant le sperme te recouvrant. S'agit-il d'une manière de me faire pardonner ? Je l'ignore, je me contente d'exécuter ce que me dicte... ma tête, mon instinct ou alors... ma conscience ? Putain... j'en sais rien ! En revanche, je suis sûr d'une chose ! Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te voir... comme ça.

_Gomen ne nante mou nakanaide, dakishimete shimau kara. _

_Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, parce que je pourrais t'enlacer de nouveau._

Une fois que j'ai terminé, je me redresse et recule de quelques pas sur le côté pour te voir sous un meilleur angle. Il me semble que mon état de folie s'est passablement atténué mais ma rage à l'égard de ce prof demeure encore présente. J'éprouve des regrets pour t'avoir ainsi... brisé de l'intérieur et je sais que tu me pardonneras sans doute jamais mais malgré ça je...

« Je t'aime... tant... je...

- K... K... Ke... Kei... »

_Kasaneta omoide ga itami ni kawaru sono mae ni, hora saigo wa egao de say goodbye... _

_Tous les souvenirs qui se sont accumulés avant que cela ne soit plus douloureux, donnons-nous notre dernier sourire et disons-nous adieu._

Tu t'évanouis sous mes yeux et je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour t'aider. Je reste figé, mon corps refuse de bouger. Avec l'acte monstrueux que je viens de commettre, personne ne voudra plus s'approcher de moi et je le comprendrais. Je regarde ta silhouette en sang affalée sur le sol quand soudain, j'entends la porte du toit s'ouvrir.

_* Kawato... il est là... pour moi. *_


End file.
